


[海赫]荒诞表白（上）（开车也谈感情）

by JaRay



Series: 【海赫】荒诞表白 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Summary: 爱情是什么？是相合的心和相合的性。李东海和李赫宰深信此话，所以有关他们的人生大事，都是在霸道的情欲里完成的。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【海赫】荒诞表白 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556983
Kudos: 15





	[海赫]荒诞表白（上）（开车也谈感情）

李赫宰逃避了李东海8年，想上李东海想了两年，单纯地恋爱了两年，然后两年被吃干抹净里里外外玩得透透彻彻。

两个人三十多岁的身躯迸发的年轻的火焰，让他们短短两年时间尝试了各种体位、各种场合、各种时间、各种地点。曾有一个慵懒的夏日，从十点李赫宰一起床两个人就在欲海里浮沉，从床上到沙发，从饭桌再到床上，直到李赫宰叫苦不迭抱着小腰浑身颤栗着连连求饶。李东海长期的健身总是在这样的时刻发挥作用，纵使前一天腰酸背痛沉沉睡去，第二天也还是带着早餐站在了李赫宰的床前，连哄带骗地喂着要散架了的小盒吃了早饭。

虽是如此，两人也从未忘记过爱豆的身份，总是荒淫而又克制。固定的三天一次的做爱频率、固定的一年一度的度假散心……在一连串的“固定”中，有一件事是随时随地充满了情趣的——打屁股。在任何地点任何时间李赫宰都不可以拒绝。

这短短几年间，小老虎成长得太快了，霸道而又随性，充满了男性的魅力。他盯着李赫宰的眼神除了一如既往的沉迷与爱慕，还有那一点点的戏谑和玩味，彰显着他满满的占有欲和情欲，总是把赫宰看得面红心跳的。在海的暴风成长中，“打屁股”就从最初二人开玩笑的约定，变得情色意味越来越浓，偶尔还是两人绝妙的前戏。

一个下着微微小雨的下午，绵绵细雨把世界洗出了个绿肥红瘦甚是有诗情画意。这样的天气，就是应该抱着一杯暖暖的热巧克力，和恋人坐在窗边耳鬓厮磨，透过厚重的窗帘看着雨景，说一些柔情入骨的情话。李赫宰正在开心地张罗着泡面，李东海冷不丁招手来了一句：“过来趴好。”

李赫宰先是一懵，脸唰得就红了，用一种绵软的声线抗议：“你干嘛啊，呀，我又没有做什么错事。这两天都没有吵架，我多宠着你啊，你干嘛打我啊李东海！”

李东海满脸笑意地盯着他：“打你需要理由吗？嗯？是约定啊不是吗。打你不是你做错了或者我生气了，而是——我、喜、欢。”

礼盒听得面红耳赤，碎碎念地争论，心里又觉得毕竟是约定，打打屁股又如何，推推阻阻中还是弯腰俯身让李虎赶紧打完来煮泡面。

“起来”李东海穿着休闲，坐在沙发上，抱着手臂道，“姿势我说了算。走过来，趴我腿上。”

李小盒被他的提议弄得又气又笑，很是无奈：“差不多得了李东海，我们约定了姿势了吗？我不干！”

“你确定吗？”沙发上那人眯眯眼，换了个悠闲的姿势，“我不止打一下哦。你能站稳的话，随便你吧。”作势要起身。眼睛却一直盯着那人，果不其然，小兔子一下慌了神，气鼓鼓地控诉：“你想把我打成什么样啊！别得意了你，打两下已经给你面子了！”

这边李东海又已经坐回了沙发，被小盒可爱得禁不住笑了起来，转着手里的戒指抬头坏坏一笑：“打到我过瘾了不想打为止。”说话间，李赫宰心一横，大步流星走到沙发前，充满霸气和视死如归的气魄，大喇喇趴在了李虎的腿上。

李虎忍着笑意，手头却没急着开始打，而是隔着皮裤一点一点揉动着主舞饱满的臀部，揉得礼盒满脸通红。没想到的是，毫无预警地，李虎手顺着缝隙一伸直接摸到了那两颗球。这样敏感的地方被捕捉，李赫宰自然一惊，脚扑腾起来，回过身手去捉李东海的手腕，气噗噗地吼起来：“你给我放手，干什么呀你！”没成想回身看到的是李东海一脸严厉的表情，听到的是一句冷冷的不容置疑的：“放手。趴好。我数三个数，一——”

看到气场全开得李东海，赫宰顿时没了脾气，红着脸埋头进了沙发，随着东海揉揉捏捏身体细微战栗，皮裤紧包着的那个地方慢慢长出了一个小山丘。被李东海的威势完全压制的赫宰欧巴啊，强忍着生理反应，忍他人玩弄。

突然毫无征兆的，第一个巴掌落在了银赫的左臀。

第二个，右臀。

就这样交替进行了五下之后，李赫宰已经开始喘息，紧绷着身子一直没等来第六个巴掌，于是抬脸小心翼翼地问东海有没有打完。李东海也确实没有接着打，手上的动作开始重新揉动那丰满又小巧的臀。

“赫啊，裤子太碍事了呢。你说是我给你脱呢，还是自己脱呢？”

银赫又是一愣，这选项里根本不存在不脱裤子的选项啊，那自己脱和被脱，有区别吗？赫宰一脸苦笑，撒泼一样地嚷嚷：“我不脱啊你这个混蛋。”

惩罚性地重重一拍，落在放松的臀间，银赫半是疼痛半是愉悦地叫出了声。这没能被牙齿咬在唇齿间的直白的叫声，很好地取悦了李东海。李东海盯着手指突然有点失神，下一秒他冲着赫宰明媚一笑，就像年少时那个未经世事的美少年一般的笑容，李赫宰扭着头看着笑容咽了咽口水，看着这张无暇的面孔靠近自己。耳边酥酥痒痒的吹气声中传过来的却是小恶魔的话语：

“玩个游戏吧宝贝，我的手从你的袜子开始。问你五个问题，如果你没有骗人老实地回答了并且答案还让我满意的话，我的手就不动。反之，我的手将会上移一段距离，被我的手碰到的衣服要全部脱掉哦。”

他摸摸银赫亚麻色的发丝，歪着头笑着问：

“ **现在脱掉还是玩个游戏赌一下** ？”


End file.
